


tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?

by rxginamills



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drops of Jupiter by Train, F/F, I can see this happening, I love this fic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Single Mom AU, Single Parents, i'm so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Rachel's not sure when or how it happened, but she knows she'd do anything for Monica and that little girl.





	tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?

Rachel stumbled inside the cafe where everything smelled like coffee and muffins and god, Rachel would’ve killed for a bite in that moment. She knew the cafe was probably the last place to have a bride dressed in white running through the doors frantically but it was the only thing she had. The heels were burning her feet by then and she was surprised that her veil was still intact even after facing a flock of pigeons moments before. 

She saw a woman sitting on the couch and didn’t have to think twice about who it was; there sat the one person Rachel had been searching for in the hopes of receiving hospitality, at least for a little while. It was Monica Geller, stubborn as hell and beautiful like no one Rachel had ever seen. Rachel’s best friend from high school. 

She approached Monica and tapped her shoulder gently, causing her to gasp in surprise. 

”Wha— Rachel?!” 

”Oh, Monica, hi!” 

Monica stood up and embraced Rachel quickly, taking in her very formal attire: the wedding dress.

”Rachel, what happened to you?” she asked. 

”I kinda ran out on my wedding with Barry today. I left him at the altar.” 

”You left Barry?!” Monica exclaimed, ”Why?!” 

Rachel sighed, ”It didn’t feel right when I was standing on that altar. There was nothing there, not for me, and I didn’t want to keep lying to him or myself. So I panicked and ran out of there. Maybe not the best approach to the situation.”

”No kidding.”

Rachel glared at Monica a little, but quickly shook the irritation away. She focused on Monica’s features properly and smiled. She had always been stunning, but college and adulthood had made her blossom. 

”You look nice.” Rachel said.

”You too.” answered Monica with a little snicker. Rachel blushed, realizing that she was still wearing the white gown. 

”Are you in a hurry somewhere? I don’t have any clothes with me and I could use your help.” 

”I just finished my shift and came here for coffee so I’m free for the night. Come on. Let’s get you upstairs into my apartment.” 

Rachel looped her arm with Monica's and followed her upstairs. Monica opened the door, revealing an apartment that Rachel would've thought to be out of her price range. It was spacious and clean from the floor to the ceiling — _very_ Monica. 

"Hey Kristen!" Monica yelled out as they entered, causing Rachel to frown in confusion. Then a girl came out of what Rachel confirmed to be the second bedroom. The girl was 20 years old at most, with bouncy blonde hair like on a Barbie doll. 

"Hi Miss Geller, how was work today?" she asked. 

"Same old, same old. How's Anna?" 

Kristen grinned, "Like an angel, as always. She'll be right here."

"Brilliant. You're a lifesaver, Kristen. Oh, hey, this is my high school best friend Rachel, who, uh… has a situation going on," Monica chuckled, "Rachel, this is Kristen, she's a babysitter."

Rachel was trying to put the pieces together. Her jaw dropped a little when she heard the sound of little footsteps coming from the same bedroom Kristen had been in. 

"Mommy!" 

"Anna!"

Out ran a little girl with dark hair like Monica's, wearing a pink, flowery dress. Monica bent down to pick up Anna in her arms and cuddle their cheeks together. Anna giggled joyously and hugged Monica tightly before being set down on the floor. All Rachel could do was stare. It was like someone had taken Monica and made a little girl version of her, the only different feature being her brown eyes. They weren't Monica's blue, summery eyes, but they were captivating in their own way. 

Kristen had slipped away and said bye to Monica while Rachel gaped at the little girl, whose eyes had went as wide as plates at the sight in their living room. She was hiding behind Monica's legs. 

"You— you have a—" 

"This is my daughter, Anna. She's four." Monica said, brushing her fingers through Anna's hair. 

"Mommy, she's a princess!" Anna whispered and pointed at the wedding dress, causing both Rachel and Monica laugh softly. 

"Yeah," Monica replied, "She really is, isn't she?"

They shared a kind look with each other that reminded Rachel of their time in high school, when they were inseparable, like best friends were. Rachel had really missed Monica. She knew that since there was this little pixie in her life, things wouldn't be the same, but that was okay. 

"C'mon. You need to get out of that dress." Monica broke the silence and led Rachel into her bedroom to change into something comfortable. Rachel emerged in a green jumper and a simple pair of jeans. She had also combed her hair and removed the heavy diamond earrings which had completed her wedding look earlier that day. They sat down on the couch with the intentions of catching up on everything, but Anna managed to jump into her mother's arms just as they did so. 

”Hey, sweetpea, why don’t you go play? Rachel and I have a lot to talk about.” Monica told her daughter. Rachel could tell that if Anna didn’t go away soon Monica would bend and break because come on— the girl was too adorable and couldn’t be denied anything. 

”Rachel!” exclaimed Anna enthusiastically.

”Yeah, that’s my name.” answered Rachel. 

”My name is Anna,” Anna introduced herself, looking very proud, ”You’re pretty like my mommy.”

”Why, thank you, Anna. You’re pretty too, just like a real princess.” 

Anna turned to look at Monica, ”Did you hear that, mommy? She called me a princess!”

Monica kissed her head, ”Yeah, I heard her, baby. Now go along. I need to talk to Rachel.”

”Aw, I wanna stay!” Anna pouted. 

”I know, honey, but, see, we’re gonna talk about really boring adult stuff.” Monica explained. Anna tilted her head and scrunched up her face into a frown. 

"I don't like adult stuff," she finally said, "I wanna show Rachel my potions 'n things."

"I'll tell you what, Anna, why don't you go make me a magical potion right now and your mom and I will talk in the meantime. Does that sound okay?" Rachel asked the girl. Her face lit up like a star and she nodded furiously. Then she hopped off of Monica's lap and ran into her room, leaving the two women in peace.

"She's _so_ cute." Rachel said instantly. Monica smiled in Anna's direction.

"I know. She loves making her potions. Whenever we play together she wants to be princess who has a gift for potionmaking and she uses a potion to save the wealthy, sick queen — that’s me. Ross says she’s going to be a chemist someday and he’s so excited about it. Every time I think I can't love her more, I somehow do. She gives me purpose." 

Rachel grabbed Monica's hand instinctively. She could see in her eyes how much that girl meant to her, and Rachel could already feel herself becoming attached to Anna. 

"So is it just you and her? I mean, it doesn't exactly look like a guy lives here." 

Monica looked down and Rachel saw a hint of sadness in her eyes, "Yeah, there is no guy.”

Rachel's heart hurt at these words, ”So you’re a single mom?”

”I am,” said Monica, ”It happened at a party when I was a senior in college. I was drunk off my ass and ended up having a one night stand with a really hot guy there. We never talked afterwards; it was like nothing had happened. When I found out I was pregnant with Anna, I was terrified that my college career would be ruined right before the end and my parents would disown me or something. Luckily neither of those things happened. Mom and dad were really supportive and I got my degree a few months before giving birth. Now I have the most perfect little angel in this apartment with me."

"Speaking of this apartment," added Rachel, "How the hell can you afford to pay rent? This place is really big and it has two bedrooms and the location is insane."

"It used to be my grandma's apartment that I got when she passed away, otherwise I definitely couldn't pay the rent of a place like this. I'm just glad that I have this space to raise Anna." 

They sat in silence for a moment. The only sound was the one of Anna playing. Rachel had unconsciously started rubbing circles on Monica's palm with her thumb. The feeling of it soothed Monica, but she didn't dare to admit it to Rachel. 

"How about you, Rach? How have you been?" Monica then asked. Rachel cleared her throat.

"Well, I've been in a committed relationship with Barry until today and that's about it. I- I haven't really had a chance to do what I wanna do, be what I wanna be. Maybe now I can." 

"I'm here for you. Here, inside these walls, you can be yourself. I'll support you in any way possible."

Rachel blushed a little, "About that… I don't really have a place to stay anymore and the reason why I came here was to see if you could help me. I'd be so grateful if you let me stay with you and Anna. I know it's probably not ideal and it'll be hard but I'll get a job thing too and I'll help cover the expenses."

Monica looked unsure for a moment. Rachel fully took the hand she was holding between two of her own.

"Monica, I need this."

"Alright. You can stay."

"Yes! Thank you so much—" 

"But! But, you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"That's completely fine!" exclaimed Rachel, "I could sleep on the bathroom floor and I wouldn't mind."

Monica chuckled, ”Okay, we don’t have to go that far.”

Suddenly Anna ran out of her room and back to Rachel and Monica with a purple plastic cup in her hand. She had a playful, happy glint in her eyes as she offered Rachel the ”potion” she had made.

”Here you go Rachel!” she held out the cup. Rachel took it in her hands, playing along.

”Thank you, sweet princess. What does it do?” she asked. She noticed that Anna had shoved a white pearl necklace into the cup and it clearly acted as the drink. 

”It makes you fly like a fairy!” 

”Ooh, well, in that case I’ll take a sip!” 

Rachel sipped on air, pretending that she was drinking the magical potion Anna had so graciously prepared for her. Then she placed the cup on the coffee table. 

”Hey... I think it’s working!” Rachel squealed. She stood up and spread her arms out like two wings and jogged around the living room.

”Look, Anna! I’m flying!” 

Anna laughed and clapped her hands together in excitement. Then she ran after Rachel, mimicking her movement. Monica was smiling lovingly at the flying duo in her apartment and knew that they’d end up having a great time together. 

 

* * *

 

Rachel met the others a few days later when they showed up at Monica's apartment for a Saturday night hang out. Rachel was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine while Anna was playing with dolls by the television set. Monica was preparing dinner. The door swung open and four people stepped inside, chatting rapidly with each other. 

"Hey Mon, I don't know if you've noticed, but there's a stranger on your couch." said a brown-haired man with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Rachel put away the magazine. 

"Hi, I'm Rachel, Monica's best friend from high school." she went to shake his hand. 

"Chandler."

"Chandler… oh yeah, I think I remember you, you're Monica's brother's friend."

"That's me."

As Chandler finished his little chat with Rachel, another man walked from behind him, smiling broadly and offering his hand. 

"Hey, how you doin'?" he asked flirtatiously. Rachel raised a brow when she put her hand in his and he raised it to his lips. 

"That's Joey," said Monica, "He just used his infamous pick-up line on you."

Rachel frowned, "Huh. I'm not feeling it."

Joey's jaw dropped and he put a hand on his chest in shock. Chandler pat his back supportively which helped Rachel realize that it was not often that Joey's pick-up line failed to work. Chandler and Joey moved on to the living room to greet little Anna, while Rachel shook hands with a kind-looking blonde woman. 

"I'm Phoebe." she said. 

"Lovely to meet you. Rachel." 

Phoebe put away her coat and practically skipped to the living room. Anna started hopping on her tip-toes excitedly when she saw her. 

"Aunt Phoebe!" 

"Hi honey!" 

They shared a long hug as Phoebe lowered herself to Anna's level. The little girl instantly began to show her dolls to Phoebe as if she hadn't seem them a million times before. Rachel focused on the last person to enter the apartment; the person she knew the best out of the new guests. It was Ross, Monica's slightly lanky and lame older brother, who Rachel remembered by his action figures and science trophies. She narrowed her eyes slightly when she recalled how Monica had told her years ago how their parents seemed to favour Ross over her, but Rachel decided to keep an open mind anyway. 

"Hi Ross." she said gently. 

"Whoa, I'm surprised you remember my name. I thought you thought of me as Monica's nerdy older brother." he answered. Rachel felt awkward for a moment.

"Yeah, I… I did."

"Oh." 

Ross paused. Neither he or Rachel got to say another word when Monica announced that dinner was ready. She had roasted some chicken and prepared lots of vegetables to accompany it. Anna was fond of baby carrots and peas, but broccoli and some others were still a big no for her. It was the most stereotypical thing a child could dislike, and Anna was no exception. 

Monica portioned Anna's food carefully and pulled the chicken into smaller pieces. Anna looked so proud of herself as she ate with her fork, clearly presenting herself as a big girl. Rachel and Monica sat next to her and the others completed the circle.

"So Rachel, how'd you end up here?" asked Ross after a moment of silent eating. 

"I ran out on Barry on my wedding day and searched for Monica. She rescued me." 

"Whoa," Joey was surprised, "A runaway bride, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I still haven't faced my parents and I'm kinda scared."

Monica put her fork down to rub Rachel's shoulder affectionally, "It's okay, sweetie. I'm here for you."

"I know. Thanks, Mon." 

"Me too!" came Anna's voice that caused all the adults to laugh. Rachel reached to hit a little high five with the girl.

"Thanks Anna." 

Dinner was over as soon as it had started and Ross, Phoebe, Chandler and joey began making their way home. Joey and Chandler's journey as short because they lived right across the hall from Rachel and Monica, but Ross and Phoebe lived a little further away. Phoebe gave Anna a little peck on the top of her head before leaving. Monica closed the door after them and let out a little sigh of relief.

"They're great, but they're still a handful." she said. Rachel chuckled.

"Yeah, I could tell. They all seem really nice though. That Joey was trying to flirt with me all the time." she explained. Monica draped an arm around her shoulders. 

"I can't really blame him, to be honest."

"What?"

Monica was blushing deeply now, having realized what she said. Rachel was looking at her unsurely. 

"I… I used to have a massive crush on you in high school."

"Really?" Rachel asked, "I had no idea you even liked girls."

"I'm bisexual, actually. You were my first girl crush."

"Huh. Well, I'm very flattered."

Monica looked relieved, "And not weirded out?"

"No! Why would I be weirded out? I'm so happy you've found your true self and I want to support you in the way you're doing for me." 

They shared a long, warm hug. Rachel felt so safe there, in Monica's arms. She watched Anna let out a yawn and rub her eyes while they were embracing. This caught Monica's attention and she hurried to tend to her daughter, taking her by the hand.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed. Let's go, baby." she said. 

"I'm not a baby!" Anna exclaimed in resistance. Her arm dropped to her side as she held on to a doll lazily. Monica led her towards her room.

"Of course not, you're a big strong girl, but big strong girls need sleep in order to grow even stronger." she explained. Rachel watched them go through the door with a smile on her face. She felt so in place with these two even though she had only lived with them for a few days. It probably had something to do with the fact that Monica had been her friend from a very young age and even when they grew apart, Monica had still been in her heart. She was the kind of person who would always show kindness to a friend; Rachel had firsthand experience with that. She was back with Monica and it was like they had never been apart. 

Rachel went into the bathroom to change into something more comfortable and then settled on the couch with the magazine she had been reading before dinner. It took a while for Monica to come out of Anna's room, but it was confirmation that the girl had fallen asleep, or at least quieted down. Monica ran a hand through her and sighed. It was the first time Rachel properly saw her as a mother. Monica was exhausted, but she was good at hiding it, because she had always been the mother hen type of friend and so used to taking care of others. Now she had a little girl to look after, and it was taking a toll on her despite the fact that she had wanted to be a mother for the longest time — Rachel knew this much. 

"Hey, Monica." Rachel suddenly called out before Monica went into her room. She turned back.

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend. And… and I'm not going anywhere."

Something sparkled in Monica's eyes for a moment. She smiled.

"Good." 

 

* * *

 

Rachel realized she loved Monica when she returned from work (as a waitress in Central Perk) and found her fast asleep in her bed with Anna cuddled up to her side, lost in an equally deep slumber. She had escaped from her wedding and began searching for new happiness six whole months ago and found it with her best friend and her daughter. They had a routine to their days now, and Kristen stopped by to babysit Anna whenever she could. Most days, however, she spent at the local daycare.

Rachel had no idea when it had happened, but one morning she woke up and knew that she'd devote the rest of her days to making sure that Monica and Anna were always happy and healthy and never had to worry about anything ever again. It was a big claim, but she loved them _so much_ that it felt weightless. 

Labelling herself hadn't crossed Rachel's mind once. Monica had always been important to Rachel, and loving her came as easily and naturally as falling asleep or taking a breath. It was like it had always been that way; like she had always seen the stars in Monica's eyes and felt her heart pull to her. Rachel loved her best friend, and the universe agreed, and that was it. She yearned to be a part of that little family, just like Ross, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey were. 

So there she stood in the doorway, gazing fondly at the sleeping duo who were unaware that she had returned home. They were both so gorgeous that Rachel feared her heart would give up and combust in its place. 

"Hey, you."

Rachel was startled as she realized that it was Monica who spoke from her place in the bed. She was smiling a little and her eyes were barely open. Rachel tried to hide her red cheeks.

"Hi," she whispered, "Sorry for staring. I just spaced out because you two are so cute."  

Monica glanced at Anna, who was still in a deep sleep. She looked back at Rachel.

"Join us."

" _What?_ "

"Get in here. You've got space, she's tiny. Come on."

Rachel hesitated for a moment. Then she stepped into the bedroom and climbed in bed with Monica and Anna. A comforting warmth spread inside her chest in an instant. Anna was small like a lion cub and Rachel wanted to wrap herself around her and protect her. Her little chest rose and fell in a pattern that Rachel found soothing. The three of them were squished in a sandwich of love and softness. It was a safe place.

"I wanna stay here forever." Rachel breathed, feeling herself beginning to fall asleep. Monica brushed their hands together and sent Rachel's heart thumping loudly in her chest. A million butterflies were making a home in her stomach. The sensation reminded Rachel of a high school version of her, how she'd get jittery and giggly whenever a boy made a move on her. 

"Me too." came Monica's quiet voice. Her hand was beginning to droop lazily. She was half asleep by that time. Rachel was laying so close to Monica with only the little fairy between them that it was intimidating.

"Can we?" she murmured. She faintly heard Monica chuckle.

"Yeah." 

The room was completely silent. Rachel was laying there with her eyes closed, barely awake.

"I love you Monica." she whispered so quietly that she thought only the wind could hear it. Monica, however, had caught the words Rachel said, and it was enough to make her face go pale. It was not a confession, but more a universal truth— one that Monica now knew. 

 

* * *

 

They were on a picnic in Central Park a week later. Rachel sat on a huge blanket on the grass while Monica was playing tag with Anna. She was the very definition of sunshine with her yellow sundress and sandals. Her brown hair was up on a little ponytail that she kept tugging on. She ran around, giggling loudly, as Monica chased her around the trees. 

Rachel smiled as she took food items out of the picnic basket Monica had filled with delicious things like berries, fruit, sandwiches and orange juice. She tried to arrange the fruit on a plate for Anna as nicely as possible but ended up with giving her apple wedges and a smiley face made of blueberries. She laughed to herself and at her best attempt to make the plate look pretty, feeling pity for the girl that was about to eat the fruit.

Anna's loud squeals caught Rachel's attention and she lifted her head from the fruit. Monica and Anna were laying in the grass together, seemingly in a tickle fight. Monica, of course, was letting her daughter win. Rachel's heart was pulling her towards the happy family but she stayed in place.

That was the key word. 

 _Happy_.

They were happy together, and they had been happy before Rachel had come along. They hadn't asked for a lost bride to come live with them, but she had done so anyway (because Monica was too kind for the world). A haunting voice in Rachel's head was trying to tell her that they would be happy without her too. 

She shook her head furiously as if the voice in her head was a web stuck in her hair that she needed to get off. Her head was lying to her. She had kept her promise; paid her part of the expenses of the household and found a job. She had stayed with Monica. 

"Hey Rach!" Monica exclaimed from the distance, bringing Rachel back to reality, "How's the food looking?" 

"All done!" Rachel yelled back. She saw Monica bend down to Anna's level and whisper something in her ear. The girl's face lit up as if by a magical spell.

"RACHIE!" Anna screamed and took off running towards Rachel. She caught Anna as she slammed her little body against Rachel, throwing her on her back in the process. They ended up laughing together so hard that Rachel had to catch her breath for a good few minutes.

"You could've been more careful, hon." Monica said warmheartedly when she approached Anna and Rachel. Anna pouted and folded her hands behind her back. 

"Oops. Sorry mommy." 

"Say that to Rachel." 

"Sorry Rachie. I got really excited." 

Rachel hugged Anna, "It's okay, sweetie, don't worry. Look, I made you a berry plate."

Anna's eyes widened as if she saw Rachel hand her a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. She began throwing the berries in her mouth one by one. Soon enough the plate was empty. 

"Mommyyyy, I wanna play with my plane now!" Anna said, looking expectantly at her mother. Monica dug around the basket until she found a plastic plane and handed it to Anna. 

"Promise me you'll be careful with it," she warned, "Don't run too fast. You could fall on it and hurt yourself." 

"I promise to be very very very careful!" Anna stood as tall as she could, using her "big girl voice". Monica's stern face melted into a smile and she planted a wet kiss on Anna's cheek.

"Alright. You can go play, but stay close to us."

Anna ran off a short distance away where she was still in sight and safe. Monica instantly turned to Rachel.

"I wanna talk to you about something." she told her friend. Rachel grew serious. 

"Okay…" 

"I heard you the other day, when we were taking a nap together."

Rachel frowned at first, but then it started to click in her head. 

"You told me you loved me," Monica continued, "And you've said that before, plenty of times, but I _know_ it was different this time. I just know." 

Rachel was at a loss for words. Monica had caught her, she had known for a week now and pretended to be oblivious to everything. She cleared her throat nervously and looked down at her hands, unable to keep her eyes on Monica. 

"Rachel, do you have feelings for me?"

Suddenly they were staring into each other's eyes, no matter how hard Rachel tried to look away. Monica already knew the truth, she just wanted to hear her say it.

"I love you," Rachel breathed helplessly, "I love you so much, Monica, you don't even understand. I'm so happy that I decided to look for you on the day I ran out of my wedding and I'm so glad I found you. Then I found out that you have a daughter who's this— this radiant ball of _joy_ who looks just like you and she's so smart and so sweet and so special and she calls me Rachie and God, how could I not want to be around her all the time? You two gave me a home and made me realize what it feels like to be a part of a real family even though I don't even belong in this one, I mean you two were fine on your own but— but here you are and you're so perfect and she's perfect and beautiful and I saw you two sleeping in that bed like angels and I realized that I wanted to protect you forever but it isn't my place and I—" 

Monica kissed Rachel, silencing her completely. When they pulled back, Rachel didn't have much to say.

"What was that?" she asked shakily.

"Remember when I told you I had a crush on you in high school?" 

Rachel nodded; she could never forget. 

"It's still here," Monica said in tears and put a hand on her heart, "It's right here."

It was Rachel's turn to kiss Monica. They kissed for a moment that they both deemed too short and leaned their foreheads together. 

"Please stay," Monica whispered, "Please stay here with me and Anna, we're your family now, please stay with us forever please please."

Rachel took her hand, "I'll stay with you, always." 

They laughed, feeling overcome with emotion. Tears were streaming down their cheeks but they couldn't have cared less about crying or how they looked like to other people. They kissed a few more times until suddenly— 

"MOMMY AND RACHIE!" 

Monica and Rachel leapt back from each other and saw Anna staring at them, her mouth wide open. She had dropped the plane on the ground next to her. 

"Why were you kissing? Can I get a kiss too?" she asked curiously. The two women opened their arms and Anna ran into their embrace. They kissed her face all over until she was giggling and laying on her back because of the ticklish feeling. 

"Did you hear, Anna? Rachel's gonna stay with us forever." Monica told her daughter, causing the girl to gasp loudly.

"REALLY?! Forever and ever and ever?"

Rachel looked lovingly at Monica and then nudged Anna's nose with her own, "Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever." 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I admit it, the ending was a bit cringy (but come on I HAD to give my otp their happy ending) and I am apparently unable to write children. I noticed how I always wrote Anna to go off and play while Monica and Rachel progressed the plot through their dialogue and it makes me upset lol, I really tried to write her as more of a main character. Oh well. I still have things to learn. Nonetheless I LOVED writing this fic and I'm so freaking proud of how it turned out. I'm so soft for Rachel and Monica and I can totally see them bonding with Anna. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this fic if you made it this far! Thank you for stopping by, it means the world!


End file.
